User blog:Samurai Santa Claus/Last stand in the Wasteland: Jack the Rider vs The Blasers
Jack the Rider. The 80's action hero of the wasteland; VS The Blazers. The post-apocaliptic law enforcers who terroized Arizona. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Jack the Rider Bio Raised on the streets of New York, His father was a retired Green Beret and his mother was a top CIA agent, it was only a matter of time before trouble brewed. When he was 6, his mother went missing while on a mission, only to turn up dead 2 months later. His greif striken father vowed to find who did this and bring them to justice. To put is simply, they found him and killed him, and they made Jack watch. One thing led to another, WWIII happened, and turned the world into a wasteland. In his greif, he found a note from his father on the cofee table. "Jack, if you've found this, then the worst has happened. Use the enclosed Key Card to unlock the secret room in the basement behind the tool cabinet and make sure this never happens again. Protect those who can't protect themselves and stop anyone who only wishes harm on others. I love you son." He used the mentioned Key Card to open the secret door mentioned in the note, and stood in shock and awe at what was revealed to him, his father had a big enouge arsenal to beat the army of a small country (exaggeration). He stepped in and took in his suroundings. Heeding his father's wish, he took his favorite gear and his father's motorcycle, and dedicated his life to being the hero the world needs. Gear Rifle: M27 *Weight: 10 ibs *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO *Muzzle Velocity: 2,550 fps *Range: 875 yards (Effective)-4,000 yards (maximum) *Feed system: 30-round STANAG Magizine *Action: Gas-operated Short-stroke piston, rotating bolt *Rate of Fire: 700-900 rpm *Sights: flip-up rear rotary diopter sight and front post Handgun: M45 MEUSOC *Weight: 2.44 ibs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 830 fps *Range: 55 yards (Effective)-76 yards (Maximum) *Feed system: 7 round box mag *Action: Semi-automatic, Recoil operated *Sights: Iron Knife: M48 Ops Combat Machete *Length: 17.75 inches *Material: 420A Stainless Steel *Weight: 1.5 ib Axe: VTACH Tactical Tomahawk *Length: 14 inches *Material: Drop-forged 1060 Steel *Weight: 1.16 ibs Special: M240G *Weight: 25.6 ibs *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO *Muzzle Velocity: 2,800 fps *Range: 875 yards(Effective)-4,074 yards (Maximum) *Feed system: 100-round belt with M13 disintegrating links *Action: Gas-operated long-stroke piston, open bolt *Rate of Fire: 650-950 rpm *Sights: front blade and folding rear leaf with aperture and notch Vehicle: 2019 Harley-Davidson Iron 1200 *Top speed: 118 mph *Weight: 547 ibs Mounted Weapon: MP5/40 & 1860 Heavy Cavalry Saber SAS H&K MP5.jpg|MP5 Screenshot 20191218-190247.jpg|Saber MP5 *Weight: 6 lbs *Cartridge: .40 S&W *Muzzle Velocity: 1,033 fps *Range: 109 yards *Feed System: 40-round detachable box magazine *Action: Roller-delayed blowback, closed bolt *Rate of Fire: 800 rpm *Sights: Iron. Rear: rotary drum; front: hooded post Saber *Length: 41.5 inches *Materials: 1055 Carbon-Steel blade, Brass hand gaurd, steel handel w/Wire-Bound leather *Weight: 2.5 ibs *Use: While normaly used for drive-by slashes, it' just as effective on foot. It's length gives it a serious reach advantage over most melee weapons, and it's weight and razor-sharp edge give it the ability to crush bone and easily sever limbs in a single swipe of the blade, and the momentum of his motorcycle only increases it's cutting power. Armor: Biker Armor Screenshot_20191212-211003.jpg Screenshot_20191212-210658.jpg Screenshot_20191212-210835.jpg Screenshot_20191212-211136.jpg Screenshot_20191212-211054.jpg Screenshot_20191212-211517.jpg Screenshot_20191215-103304.jpg Description: Made mostly of Full-Gain leather, PVC, shock absorbant padding, and Carbon Fiber. While perfect againat blunt-force and high impacts, it's more so designed to protect him just enough while maximizing his speed and mobility. Hand to hand: He is a self-taught master of Taekwando, which focuses on kicks, punches, open hand strikes, and pressure points. He's skilled enough to casually use the most advanced techniques in the martial art. The Blazers Bio After WWIII, all world powers collapsed, and an elderly man named Jim Blaze saw a golden opportunity to reinstate law in Arizona, and recruited teenagers and deranged adults to enforce his laws by terrorizing the populace and slaughtering any who dared to resist. After a long career of tormenting whatever survivors of the apocalypse were left in the State, in a twist of fate, a band of conquerers from the Oceanic territories wound up stranded and came into conflict with the Blazers, the "law" was dead within a week of fighting. Gear Rifle: Browning Automatic Rifle *Weight: 19 lbs *Cartridge: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Action: Gas-operated, rising bolt lock *Rate of Fire: 500-650 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,822 fps *Range: 100 yards (effective)-1,500 yards (maximum) *Feed System: 20-round detachable box magazine *Sights: Rear leaf, front post Handgun: Nagant M1895 *Weight: 1.8 ib *Cartridge: 7.62x38mm *Action: Double *Muzzle Velocity: 891 fps *Range: 50 yards *Feed System: 7-round cylinder *Sights: Fixed front post and rear notch Knife: Serrated Kitchen knife *Length: 8.5 inches *Material: Stainless steel *Weight: 1 ib "Axe": Pickaxe *Length: 36 inches *Material: Steel head and Hickory handel *Weight: 2.5 ibs Special: Attack Coyotes Mutated Coyotes the same size and similar strength and speed of Gray Wolves. Vehicle: Amicums (armored Golfcarts) *Top speed: 20 mph *Weight (estimated): 2100 ibs Mounted Weapon: M249 SAW *Weight: 22 ibs *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO *Action: Gas-operated long-stroke piston, open bolt *Muzzle Velocity: 3,000 fps *Range: 2,300 yards (effective)-11,800 yards (maximum) *Feed System: 100-round M27 linked belt *Sights: front blade and folding rear leaf with aperture and notch Armor: Leather clothing and biker helmet Screenshot_20191215-200550.jpg Screenshot_20191215-200725.jpg Description: the Biker helmet is made of PVC and shock absorbing padding. It's designed to survive high impacts, and protects the head well against blunt force. Leather just looks cool. Hand to hand: Karate focuses on kicks, punches, and chops. None are masters, but they are knowledgeable of it. X-Factors Physicality: Jack is strong enough to rip doors off of cars. Fast enough to run at 56mph, attack at 70mph, and dodge arrows from a modern Compound Bow (272 mph) from 25 feet away. However, he's no harder to kill than a regular human; The Blazers are at peak human condition. If i were to highball them and compare them to the world's top athletes, they'd be strong enough to punch with 7,661.97 newtons, run at 28 mph, punch at 45mph, and be able to react to visual stimuli within 120 milliseconds Tactics: Jack's favorite tactic is to set up ambushes, if he's being persued, he'll make some distance, leave an obvious clue that leads to where he is, and lie and wait. Depending on the terrain, he'll either bury himself under the sand and leap out when they get close, set up a M16 mine for them to activate, or use the second floor of a building to rain down bullets; While on his bike, he uses hit and run style tactics, using his bike's speed and mobility, he shoots, drives away, circles around, and repeats. Manuvering around his enemies and taking adventage of the chaos that ensues; The Blazers have the tactics similar to that of a real life biker gang, relying on brutality and sheer numbers to overwhelm enemies and control commoners with fear. Expierience: Jack has been fighting for 17 long years. Protecting the innocent from various evil doers. He's wiped out crime syndicates, slaugtered entire gangs of pychopaths, fended off a small malitia useing gurilla and hit n' run tactics, and even saved Christmas on 5 seperate occations. He's fought in every terrain in America: cities, deserts, grasslands, and even forests; The Blazers have been around for a long time, in their time they've terrorized innocents, defeated a ranger organization that were armed with bolt-action rifles, but were ultimately wiped out by conquerers from another land. Mental state: Jack has severe PTSD from watching his father being murdered infront of him, and often has flashbacks or psychotic breaks. But retains enough self control to break free from them and regain focous, depending on it's intensity; The Blazers mostley consist of bored psychopaths, radical fanatics, and trigger-happy ex-cops Notes # This fight will take place in a Blazers base in Phoenix, Arizona # This will be a 1 vs 20 (and 3 Coyotes) battle # This fight will start on their vehicles, then transition to on foot # The final boss will Be Jim Blaze himself Fight Expert's Opinion Category:Blog posts